Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken Kagura Sohma returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore but is he falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken; Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore; but is he falling for her?

The clicking of her blue heels echoed on the tiled floor as her head threw back slightly; short strands of brown hair tickled her neck and the blue skirt etched easily against beautiful well shaven legs at the same time. Kagura Sohma blinked as she looked around, where is he? He promised to pick her up seeing as this was her first time back in Kaibara, just flown in from Scotland this time, the airhostess looked for her cousin with eager brownish grey eyes. The twenty three year old sighed as there was just no sign of the blonde.  
"Kagura-san? Kagura-san where are you?" What the? The brunette turned looking for whoever shouted that yet she remembered the voice yes that was him wasn't it? Bright brown eyes found her as she noticed Momiji walking towards him. Did she really look that different with her hair finally in a style?

Sohma Kagura; she used to be the boar of the zodiac used to have a large crush on her cousin Kyou, it seemed that she had grown out of her crush on him just as easily as her temper problem died. She eagerly left home at the age of twenty-one just one year at finishing college and getting that job at the airport; she was then a well-known accountable responsible airhostess to whom the public liked. She met this guy when she was twenty two and they had been going out for the last year but to be honest it wasn't going as well as she wanted it to because he was married to his work yet Kagura loved him… at least she didn't bury him with her love like she would have done when she was younger; she was independent now and didn't need to look after him; his name is Kenosha Lei. Although she knew that he took her for granted she made sure to be there for him whenever he needed her.  
"Kagura-san, you look so different!" Momiji was just as hyper as he was.

Sohma Momiji, he used to be the rabbit of the zodiac, he was very hyper and was still much like the blonde he was then. He was now working in his father's workplace like Tohru Honda was; and he is now twenty years old. Kagura could remember the happy smile Momiji had and knew that he could always make her smile and laugh whenever he tried and that was good. Momiji was wearing a white shirt – buttoned up – and a pair of black trousers and black shoes which glistened in the light; he could drive now; which scared a few people – Kagura was one of those people. Momiji helped Kagura with her bags and put them into his red car.  
"Arigato Momiji-sama." Kagura smiled as she took her place in the front seat; pulling the seatbelt around her body and buckled herself in before a large smile was plastered on her face. "Are you still single?" She asked knowing how much Momiji loved Tohru. He shook his head and started to describe a beautiful Chinese female with long black hair smiling eyes much like him, Toudou Kimi.  
"Kimi-san is perfect. I love her." It seemed for the five years that Kagura had been away Kimi and Momiji had been dating for three of them. Soon they were off towards the Sohma Estate.

An orange haired male sat on the sofa; his hair blowing in the gentle wind as his crimson eyes blinked; what the hell was he doing here again? The curse was broken he was no longer the cat of the zodiac; having to have those forbidding beads encircled around his wrist. The twenty-one year old looked around the room where Isuzu and Hatsuharu were, they two were a couple now engaged to be married after they found out Isuzu was expecting a baby. Kyo was a martial arts teacher working with Kazuma; it was just the other day he was asked to travel to America to show some techniques off – he would be going in a few days by plane. There was one problem with today though; he was going to have to deal with Kagura again – he just didn't want to have to worry about her temper again. He brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes – his hair had grown around his shoulders now as he wouldn't dare let anyone cut it.

"Why don't you just go and run off like you always do?" He was asked with Hatsuharu who glared at him. "I'm sure Kagura-san won't mind." Of course Kagura wouldn't because Hatsuharu had been keeping in contact with her since she left and he knew that she was over him and he was one of the few to know about Lei. Hatsuharu smirked more at Kyou's reaction of standing up with his hands in fists.  
"You're sure gonna regret that!" Kyou spoke as he went to go and punch Hatsuharu but Isuzu stopped them from fighting by yelling an insult that made Kyou sit back down and behave himself for now, he probably will get even more riled up sooner. Isuzu sat down; her long black dress sliding from her body down by her ankles as it lessened the bump that she had, the sleeves were made of lace, as was the bottom part of the dress. She looked especially beautiful with her hair pulled half back as it was still cut very short thanks to Akito, who they had all found out was a girl. Isuzu put her hand on her baby bump as she sat back down by her fiancée and they waited for the arrival of another two people.

Sohma Isuzu was a personal assistant for a fashion designer; she also helped by putting her ideas across, most of the gothic and black clothing lines these days were helped into creation by Isuzu. Hatsuharu owned a pub – 'black 'n' White' and it was well known everyone went there even Kyou for when he wanted to pick a fight with Hatsuharu.

"Kids you should calm down." Shigure spoke from the door; his hair pulled back into a nice fashion as he wore a suit remembering Tohru's reaction to her first time seeing him in one and decided that he'd wear one on this special occasion as it was a formal one but not too Japanese formal even if it was New Years as they were having the party in his house. Tohru and Yuki moved out a few weeks ago when they decided they were old enough to live with each other, there was a strain on the household after that as Tohru had gone but it was just Kyo and Shigure left and they were enjoying the hole Shigure annoying Kyo and Kyo fighting back period of time they had right at that moment. "It's a shame that Ritsu and Kureno can't make it. But Kisa and Hiro are on their way." Kisa was in her last year of high school now and Hiro was in college. It was a good thing that Kisa was now actually quite popular. Hatsuharu put his arm around Isuzu as Kyou just glared at him when the door opened then to Tohru and Yuki.

Tohru clad in a beautiful pink dress that everyone said suited her as it was in the baby doll fashion, Yuki looked good himself in a white suit with a light pink shirt; oh yes only Yuki could wear a pink shirt and look good – Tohru still was in disbelief with the fact that she was actually dating but Saki and Arisa were actually quite okay with it, saying that Tohru would soon be their blushing bride. To that Tohru just blushed and disagreed. That really couldn't have been possible; or at least that was what Tohru believed. Yuki sat down on the other sofa, away from Kyou, as they were still good and strong at hating each other; Tohru looked to the two of them with a sigh of defeat, as she would never be able to help them get along with each other even though that was her wish… Tohru couldn't wait for the festivities and music to begin but she mostly couldn't wait to see the others again whenever they arrived and that really shouldn't be that long.  
"Isn't it great, Kyou? That Kagura-san is coming back?" Tohru beamed with a large smile as she closed her eyes and tilted her head.  
"No it isn't!" Kyou disagreed as Tohru moved away slightly afraid like she usually was but at least Kyou wasn't being quiet, she hated that because it meant something was wrong. Yuki held Tohru then; something that he was eager to do ever since the curse was broken as she wouldn't transform him into a rat anymore and that was a good thing. Tohru blushed at this was settled into his embrace as she looked towards Isuzu with a smile although the black haired female just looked away embarrassed at her thoughts of Tohru actually looking nice.

"TOHRU-SAN!" Tohru was shocked when she found herself rushed at by Momiji. Yes he was still obsessed with hugs and yes Kagura knew this as she had found herself in three already since they left; although Kagura wasn't there right at that moment; she had managed to sneak up to Tohru's old room to get changed into something that was less uniform like… Momiji was smiling happily as she told him about how good he looked in his outfit, and how grown up he had become since the last time she had saw him; which really wasn't that long ago.  
"Momiji-kun! How are you?" He was asked as Kyou rubbed his forehead tired out already and it wouldn't be long until he ditched the party to be alone on the roof; something you would have thought him to have grown out of… he just really couldn't be bothered with this as he wasn't allowed to go to the banquet all those years and now suddenly he was asked here.  
"I'm good, thank you. Kagura-san is upstairs getting changed." There you go Kyou cringed and shuddered… that name again. "She hasn't gotten angry once." Yuki looked amazed; he was one of them not to know how much Kagura had grown up in the last year. All he knew was she was an airhostess and always on the move around the world… Kyou just knew that she was travelling around the world. Kyou also knew that would change when those grey eyes would settle on him. But he got a shock when he saw her standing there in the door frame; she was looking at him, and he was even more shocked when her gaze moved away from him and onto Isuzu and Hatsuharu. Why hadn't she gotten so happy and try to jump him like always… and why did she look so different?

Kagura's wardrobe was now a beautiful white angel-like dress which was flowing and had slight frills although she also had a brown belt around her waist which made her waist look tiny; although it already was, her legs were clad in beautiful brown boots which were below the knees. She walked right passed him; speaking just a simple hello to him, which was just accompanied with a basic smile. He watched her; his eyes narrowing slightly as she ignored him. He had made himself believe that he was going to be either be jumped and forced love upon or at least kissed… why was he feeling so hurt that neither of the above had happened although again he thanked his luck because he didn't have to worry about her anymore. He looked towards Momiji who was still fussing over Tohru who was trying to get to Kagura. Isuzu gave Kagura a hug; Kagura who knew only by phone about Isuzu's pregnancy fussed over her asking things such as when was the baby due even though she had been told so many times over the phone.  
"Hey, Kagura-san." Hatsuharu spoke as he hugged her too before Kagura went towards Yuki and Tohru they welcomed her back.  
"How are you?" Both females asked with a laugh after saying the same thing at the same time. Tohru's long hair traipsed back down past her waist – Kagura commented on that too. "You look beautiful." Tohru thanked Kagura with a smile as the music was started and they all looked towards the door where Shigure was with a teenage Kisa and Hiro beside him. Kagura smiled broadly as she moved towards Kisa in a dance elegance fashion before they hugged.  
"Long time no see, Hiro-kun." She held Kisa as Hiro glared at her just for doing that although they always had a good relationship with each other. "How is Hinata?" She talked about his sister.

They all danced and conversed with each other for such a long time as Kyou stood in the corner of the room as his red orbs settled once more on Kagura like they managed to do for many times that evening. Why had she changed so much after the curse had broken? Did she have a personality transplant? He watched her dance with Kisa as the song allured its way through Shigure's sound system. Their eyes caught each other for a few seconds and Kagura smiled towards him whilst waving in his direction – he glared and looked away from her. Why should he care anyway, she had moved on and that was a great thing! Kyou walked off towards his bedroom his hands found way to his plane tickets, he would be heading away soon, Kazuma had entrusted him with this and believed in him – did he really deserve that trust though? He wasn't sure but knew that he would just go and see what he could do. Kyou then waited for around another two hours until the music had ended: the New Year had started and the others went home. It was about him, he rolled over on his bed and sighed before falling asleep knowing he had to get prepared for leaving for America not tomorrow but the day after. Little did he know what was going to come during that day… or who…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken; Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore; but is he falling for her?

_Chapter Two_

Kagura looked around the plane. It was rather empty, yet this was because everyone else was in First Class. The brunette looked at the people who had just boarded. Six people were seated. There was a family of four, a mother father and two sons and a woman sitting on her own. She looked to the back of the seating area to where a man sat his bright orange hair actually looked quite dull.

She blinked almost instantly as she knew this person. He didn't seem to be paying much attention… Kyou. Her hair was pulled half back behind her ears and she wore her blue airhostess uniform, would he remember her? She walked over to him and sat down on the empty seat next to him. He still didn't move.  
"Well it seems you forgot to mention something on Saturday." Kagura sighed to Kyou.

His crimson eyes stared into the front of the plane but he did flinch when he had heard her voice. She sighed as she banged her head against the back of the chair.  
"Do you think I want to have to walk all this way, back and forth and hurt my feet, just to be ignored?" Kagura asked not taking a single breath. One of her eyebrows jerked upwards as she placed one hand on her hip. "Because I don't think I will be." She bit her bottom lip gently as she watched him carefully…

"What do you want?" He was still looking aimlessly away from her but at least he had answered. She looked towards the family in the front. The two children were asleep.  
"Good lord." She exaggerated. "I try to make conversation… you just seemed so lonely." The brunette spoke as she looked to the ground her eyes closed. "And I thought you could have done with some company." She gave a pressured sound of tears. "I guess I was wrong." She stood up whilst looking at him with a smirk. "I'll come back soon to see how you are."  
"Don't bother." Kyou muttered as he closed his eyes and placed his head on the headrest.

Kagura walked towards the two children placing a pillow behind their heads. They seemed to be in quite an uncomfortable position. The mother smiled before nodding gratefully in Kagura's direction. She knew this family; they went to America nearly every four months to visit family.  
"I'll be coming back to see how you are in about an hour." The father nodded to this. "If you need anything you know where the button is." Yes they did but she did gesture towards it all the same. It was then that she went towards the last flier on this part of the giant plane – the blonde woman who was looking quite nervous. Yes Kagura had seen this before she was airsick. The blonde looked to her with bright green eyes, she had her light on above her. She was trying to concentrate on her book. "Are you okay, yes?" The woman nodded.  
"I could do with a drink of water…" Kagura smiled with a nod of the head.  
"I'll be back soon."

It was with that that Kyou had noticed Kagura exiting towards the first class area. He closed his eyes once more trying to rest, as he hated flying. It was uncomfortable but still at least she was gone now. Her little act didn't really impress him very much. She was probably just trying to be nice. Yet he knew from experience that nice and Kagura didn't go together. She wasn't the girl he grew up with. This he knew because he remembered all the times that she hurt him… and he did meant literally, physically. It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep and Kyou was a heavy sleeper so he hadn't heard Kagura come back in with the water for the woman. Kagura only sighed when she had saw him sleeping.

- - - - - - - -

Kyou muttered something in his sleep as he actually dreamt. It was a while since he had this dream… he saw Kagura. She was the younger Kagura that he knew. Her brown hair around her shoulders and she had bright grey eyes which seemed to narrow when they saw him.  
"Kyou-kun!" She nearly screamed as she hugged him. Yes she may have been around eighteen in this dream but he was still the twenty-one year old. "I've missed you!" He was surprised when the girl was then surrounded in a puff of bright grey smoke.  
"Kagu-" He was cut off as he moved his hand into the smoke bubble carefully. He felt something… not the boar he expected to feel. "Kagura?" The smoke began to clear as he looked to find her still there in front of him. The difference was this Kagura was the Kagura that was with him the last few minutes before he fell into slumber. She had leant close to him to study his facial expression.

- - - - - - - -

"Oh so now you want to see me?" He focused and noticed that Kagura was sitting there in that seat next to him again. He was shocked when he had woken up but she gave a weak smile. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He muttered something he was lately used to saying.  
"You're fine?" She asked not believing him. He seriously looked at her before nodding.  
"I'm fine." He repeated with the same tone. All she done then was shrug and lean back on the chair.  
"Your dinner should be coming through soon." She told him. He looked out of the window to see it was actually really bright. His orbs focused on the candy-flossed shaped clouds. She looked towards the two young boys they had just woken up. Her lips curved into a smile of sorts as she moved a strand of her hair back behind her ear.  
"Kagura?" She turned to face Kyou once more. "It was a shock seeing you again." She looked confused at this. Just what time did he mean? Now or when they met on Saturday?

"Perhaps I should have talked to you…" Kyou seemed to think this was a way of apologising. "I should have said hello." She shook her head. At least he was trying at least.  
"It doesn't really matter." A mutter passed her lips in a fashion, which was usually used by him. "I think we have to agree that we're both moved on." Yes he had to agree to that. "I have Lei-kun now." He didn't really understand but again Kyou hadn't known about her boyfriend. "Oh didn't Hatsuharu-chan tell you?" He agreed with a shake of the head. "I've got a boyfriend back home." Kyou seemed to be relieved. Was this because of the fact that it meant that Kagura would no longer be after him? Or could it be a pressured look of relief and he wasn't very pleased to find this out? Well Kagura wouldn't have known because she didn't look too much into it. "Are you okay?" The female asked. He seemed to be looking out into space. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a little tired." Kyou muttered as he rubbed his eye. "But it doesn't matter I won't get back to sleep." Kagura made a slight pout.  
"I've got to get back to the others. I'll be back with your dinner soon." And with that Kagura had left him once again.

This had given him the chance to think about how he really felt about Kagura having a boyfriend. Was he really happy with that fact? He hadn't paid much attention to her when they were teens. When she had tried to give him her heart and he just pushed it back to her. She was too clingy and pushy but when he looked at her now she had matured and had this sense of enthusiasm and optimistic-nature that could have given Tohru a run for her money… she was no longer the Kagura he detested. To be honest this was the Kagura he had met when she first started to play with him. She was carefree and happy – when she didn't get angry. But he shook his head she had moved on and he had thought he had done the same when she had disappeared for five years. He wondered though. Why did fate bring them together on this flight today? Was there a reason for it or was it simply coincidental. He didn't know but what he did know was that he'd find out soon enough.

"You seem to be quite close with that passenger." Kagura's attention was taken away from the food trays that she had been preparing for Kyou and the others. She was now looking to a female who had long black hair, which was up in a bun. You could see the bright pink highlights in her hair too. She had bright blue eyes and very pale skin, which contrasted, well with her dark hair.  
"He's my cousin, Yumiko." Kagura told her as she placed the food on the trays so she could wheel them through to everyone in her department of the plane. She then looked back to Yumiko and handed her a key, which was to get the kettle from the cupboard. "You couldn't put the kettle on for me could you?" She would have to go around and ask if they would like coffee or tea after she's handed out the trays to them. At least there weren't a lot of people around on this flight so it shouldn't take that long. Kagura brushed a hand through her hair as she pushed the tray through the opening.

Kyou opened one of his blood coloured orbs to see what was happening now. He saw her at the blonde giving her the food. All that Kyou could think was yuck. He had heard tales about how disgusting airplane food was. Or was that just Shigure's opinion, and Kyou knew better than to listen to Shigure. He waited his turn, being so far up in the plane he knew he would be last.  
"There you go." He heard her soft voice as she handed the two children their food. She was good with children; all the years he knew her he would have never had guessed that this would be her occupation in the long run. Kyou sat up in his hair and pulled his plastic tray down, there was the section for the food tray and a section for tea or coffee. He knew he would ask for coffee when it would come for that. He put his book on martial arts away as he looked up towards Kagura who was coming over with the cart. She placed his tray down with a smile. "Can I get you a drink or do you want to wait for the tea and coffee?" She asked him.  
"I'll wait for coffee, thanks." She would have been shocked if he had thanked her when they were younger. She nodded with a wink then turned and wheeled the cart back down to where Yumiko was waiting for her.

She poured his coffee and then sat down back beside him as she decided to take a nose into his book.  
"How is sensei?" She asked as she remembered all the times she had been trained by Kazuma. She knew she had only taken those classes because of Kyou but now she had no real reason for the traits she had learnt. Unless, that was, in case she was to be attacked. She should have known not to expect a reply from Kyou as he was eating. Kagura just skimmed through the book remembering most of it before realising that she had borrowed it from Kazuma when she was younger when she tried to impress Kyou.  
"He's fine." Kyou spoke before taking a drink of his coffee. "Could you leave me?" So she was annoying him being so happy? Too bad for him, but she still left him. Yumiko had stopped her going through to first class by handing her the cards. They would have to rate how the flight was – how their hostesses were and such. She sighed and knew she wouldn't get a good one from Kyou but didn't care. She smiled as she had an idea.

It wasn't long after this that the plane took a land in New York and Kyou had just collected his luggage. He hadn't expected to be interrupted once more after that:  
"Um… KYOU!" She yelled to him. He turned to see her there; Kagura was standing there her breathing raged. He took one look and guessed that she had run to get to him. "Goodbye." He shook his head as he turned around and waved his hand at her before walking off, looking down at his rating card and smirked. He knew exactly why he hadn't handed it back in, because turning it over and looking at it he saw it again. She had left him three numbers – her home number, her mobile number and her fax. She was really desperate to keep in contact this time. She had written above it "In case you need me". He laughed and put the card in his pocket. There was a time he would have ripped it up and threw such a thing away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her? 

_Chapter Three_

Kagura dropped her orange bag onto the ground. She might have given her orange cat backpack away but she had grown fond of the colour orange. This was not because it was Kyou's hair colour either. She looked around the hotel room she would be staying in for the next couple of days and smiled broadly. Kagura was really glad that she was going to be in the same hotel as Kyou yet was gladder that she was going to be occupying him on the flight home too.

"Sometimes I have to wonder if it was worth it. All those years I wasted when we were younger." Trailing off to herself she looked around the rich colours of red and gold. Then she turned, opening the curtains to the American view outside the windowpane. The light beckoned the room to smile as she turned back around wondering what she should do first. Perhaps unpack would be the most realistic thing that the airhostess could do. Thinking this Kagura placed her hand on the silver suitcase she had dropped by the door.

Pulling up the holder she dragged the heavy suitcase to the bedroom. Her brownish grey eyes found the wardrobe easily, because in awe she stared at the gorgeous mirrored object. She couldn't believe how she had managed to get this type of room for free. Shaking her head she slide the door open and gazed at the many multicoloured clothes hangers. Some of these were even covered in material. She pulled out the first one that came to hand, it was made of satin, and the colour was red.

Unzipping her suitcase the first thing that Kagura pulled out was a beautiful black dress, which had white lines on it. Replacing the coat hanger, as it was now presenting her dress beautifully, Kagura pulled out the next and kept it going until all of her clothes – that could be hung up – were gone. Next she had to get up all of the rest of her clothes. There was a section next to the hangers, which would do perfectly for the woman. She could just fold up the rest of her clothes and put them away.

"I wonder how Kyou is doing. I hope he hadn't lost his way." Kagura let her feelings of love for the male go but for some reason she still cared deeply for him like an older sister would. She didn't have to think of him like a younger brother because it was actually quite true. Kazuma was Kyou's father figure. In a way she had always believed of Kazuma a father figure to her. Especially after her own father had left her mother after she had been born. There was always going to be that bond between Kyou and Kagura. A bond that even he could not deny. Kagura looked towards a photograph on the table that she had just set to rest. The picture in the holder was that of herself, her mother and the third person that had came to live in their house, Isuzu.

She wondered how Isuzu was doing too even though it wasn't that long since she last had saw her. It was mostly the thrill of being chosen to be the baby's godmother that made Kagura think about Isuzu and over worry perhaps it was just because she was a born worrier. Kagura had then took rest on the wooden seat in front of the dressing table gazing into the mirror recalling all features that made her face. Yes she had certain features that she liked, her eyes for example but she also had features that she hated. Shaking her head once more into reality the female took hold of her hairbrush and settled her soft strands back into place.

Kagura turned half back towards the bed. The luxurious golden sheets matched the walls with a design of red. It really was a beautiful room. She was honoured to have it but then she would never say that out loud, as she may be thought stupid. Talking of stupid things Kagura couldn't help but feel tingles throughout her body as she remembered what she had done to Kyou. His scorecard really should have been just for scoring but she couldn't help by put her phone numbers on it for him. So the fax could have been left out but she really didn't want to loose contact with him again. He meant too much to her for that to happen. The tingles of butterflies attacking the walls of her stomach finished into nothing as she surpassed a sigh. If he weren't to phone her she wouldn't have put it passed him. She knew though, that there was always a slight chance that he could.

Even if it was just for a split second Kagura recalled the memories of when she was younger and how she had realised that Kyou was not the right guy for her. She could remember the tears, the heartbreak and the confession, which was never given to him. Kagura still had that confession – which was in the shape of a letter – in her possessions. She had written of how she had felt when she realised that her love was unrequited and how she had felt when she had seen other couples in love. She had realised that the way they looked was nothing like the way she thought they looked like. There was no happiness or lovely thoughts that came around freely just by looking at them. So she had realised that there was no need to obsess over Kyou anymore. To be honest she had felt much better now. She was much happier that she did not care about Kyou as much as she used to.

She even had her boyfriend now. She felt more for him than she ever could have done for Kyou… or was that just the feelings of a deluded mind? Lei, he was just so nice and kind to her. He would actually spend time with her if he weren't working. Her smile never stopped, all it done was grew ever since she met him. If she had the time to think about it and right now she did, Kagura could find that she never smiled like she did now when she was younger. She had grown up a lot since she left home. Her mother had said it was almost like in a blink of an eye as she was no longer the little girl she had raised.

"Just be safe out there. I worry about you, Kagura." Kagura recited what her mother had told her the day she had left. That made her cry once she had left. She had known her mother had cared about her but to actually be told it… it was something that she had never been told before. She pressed the lights off to the room and lay back on the bed. It was obvious to anyone that this particular woman was bored out of her brain yet there was nothing for her to do until morning. So yes that was a little obvious. It was then that silence raised its ugly head. Kagura lay there waiting… and waiting… for something to break it… for anything to break it. Even her thoughts had given up trying.

The sound that did break the silence shook Kagura so much. She sat up startled looking at the wall opposite of her. It had not taken her long to realise that the monotonic ringing had come from the orange bag lying on the floor, the bag that she had carelessly dropped whilst entering. Standing up Kagura felt the vibrations through the floor. Kagura passed her hand through the hole on the bag and pulled out her silver and pink mobile phone. She scanned the number to tell if she knew it but did not so was nervous to press that little green button. Shaking her head she knew she couldn't be stupid so she did press the button before bringing the phone towards her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagura. It's Kyou. I know you'll be surprised to hear from me but don't be worried this isn't a social call."

Her lips pouted elegantly. Not a social call, huh? Then what was this phone call to be then? Was it business or pleasure? Was it a friendly acknowledgement or a way to say never call this number now that you know it? The last one… well Kagura wouldn't put it past Kyou.

"If it's not a social call Kyou, then what is it?"

"It's a chat about Kazuma." There was a break in Kyou's conversation but he continued. "He has sent me here to learn some new techniques. Also to show some of ours off to some of the children here."

"Why have you called me?"

"I was getting to that! Geez, woman let a guy talk. You know our technique as good as anyone. God knows you used it on me plenty of times. You wouldn't come… give some moral support… show some off?"

"Sorry but I gave up martial arts ages ago. I have no interest in showing some kids how to beat you up." Kagura smiled as she talked on the phone to the male. She had not actually expected him to call but giving the non-urgency of the subject she smirked knowing that what he had said this call was not was actually what this call was. A social call and soon enough she would be asked that question.

"So, how are you?"

Bingo, see she knew that was coming. Somehow she just knew Kyou good enough to know that he would say that it wasn't a social call when it was. He just didn't want to be seen as soft. It went on like that for at least three hours. Her phone ended up having to be put on charge just to keep up with the phone call. Then Kyou ran out of credit and asked her to phone him back. They were actually getting along – scary as that seemed.

He hadn't shouted or given her any sarcastic remarks and he seemed genuinely interested in what was going on with her life. Although Kyou still had no idea about Lei yet. The female just wasn't interested in telling Kyou just yet. He may not be interested in her in that way but Kagura was nervous in how Kyou would take to finding out Kagura wasn't single.

"So will you come?"

She looked out the window. It was really nice outside. Okay so now she was only evading the question. Kagura couldn't run forever so she knew she would have to answer. Giving in with a sigh the female brought the phone back to her hand as she had been resting it on her shoulder.

"Yes. But I shall only come for moral support. I will not be showing off any of my techniques." She made that part clear and it was obvious that he was going to try and make her do them. Of course Kagura knew he would anyway and would humour him. The best thing she could think of was making him suffer for his kindness. She would not give in so easily and he should know this too. "No I mean it, Kyou." A smile crawled back onto her lips as she surpassed a final yawn. "I have to go, goodnight, Kyou."

"Goodnight."

She pressed the little red button before flipping the phone over and letting it rest on the table whilst it charged. Her smile had yet to pass as she crawled into her bed thinking of how good that felt. Kagura somehow knew that she had made it into Kyou's thoughts. Because they had grown up together, and she knew if someone she had grown up with had changed so quickly then she would be interested in how and why that person had changed. Her grey eyes closed for the last time that night and she soon had fallen asleep – to a dream of someone who really should not be in her dreams. Someone who she had not dreamt of in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her?

_Chapter Four_

It was so boring. He was just standing there in the hallway waiting for Kagura to show up. It was just because she was ten minutes late for meeting him and it had caused him to worry in case she wouldn't show. The phone call was something that he hadn't expected to do. It was just something he did in the heat of the moment. He really had expected her to jump at the chance to spend time with him and was very shocked when she hadn't agreed to it straight away.

"Hey." She spoke over the phone to him. Kyou had his silver phone pressed firmly to his ear. She had just called him. His ring call had caused passer-by's to stare. He returned these stares with a heated glare. He had blinked as she was speaking so casually. It was as if she hadn't realised that she was late? Kyou shook his head at Kagura. Not only was she absent minded in her youth, she still was now. Or was this just an act? Did Kagura actually want him to think that she had forgotten?

"Where are you?" He demanded over the phone. There was a possibility that he had shocked her with the firmness of his voice. He cleared his voice as he awaited an answer yet all he had received was a confused moan. "You were coming to help me, remember?" He asked as he studied his appearance in the glass window. His reflected acted as a mirror for him. The manager of this meeting had asked him to wear formal clothes for the meeting. It seemed he would have time to show off his moves later. So he was carrying a bag with a change of clothing over his shoulder.

"I was? I thought I was coming for moral support, Kyou. The support committee doesn't have to be on time." Kagura was teasing him over the phone. All he did was surpass a small sigh as his crimson eyes then narrowed. This was really testing his patience. He was going to be late and he knew that she knew it. "Just you go in and I'll see you later." Later? What did she mean by later? There was no later it was either now or never.

"Later? Kagura you have to come here, now!" He demanded over the phone. It was then that he got a lecture from Kagura for shouting at her. Gee, why couldn't she just be like she was when they were younger and just shout back at him? He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Not to mention he didn't have to time. "Okay, okay, Kagura. Shut up!" He said this in a softer tone but still with the seriousness that he had previously had. He didn't want to have to shout at her but this wasn't fair on him.

Kagura didn't have to be asked and if he knew she was going to be doing this then he wouldn't have bothered to ask her. He sighed as he scanned over his black suit over his scarlet shirt. He looked really suave. There was nothing more that he could do but go to the meeting without her. So where everyone else had a guest with him or her, he would be all on his lonesome. Well it wasn't like he wasn't used to being lonely. He had been rejected all his life by everyone… everyone that was, but Kagura.

"Listen, Kyou. I'm on my way now." He listened to her, about to shout out to her that she should be. He never got the chance to as a pair of hands came out of no where, covered his eyes, whilst lifted his head up slightly. He just gazed at the soft skin that shut out the world from him as his mouth lay open. "I said I was on my way." The hands moved away from him and grabbed his own as he looked towards her.

Kagura had just moved in front of him. She was wearing a blue top and the same coloured jogging trousers. He thought she was only here for moral support. This dress code was for fighting or training. She must have known that he was going to keep pestering her to show off their moves. He just stared off into space as she pulled him towards the meeting room. Yet her giggles still lingered in his ears. She had found this funny?

"Come on, before you're late." He watched her smile form softly as finally he snapped out of it. He went to shout but was pulled through the door where everyone else stared at them. They were all going to get the wrong impression. They were going to think that Kagura was his girlfriend. How wrong they were. That would never happen. She had tried to force that to happen for so many years and it still didn't happen. Kyou only gave a sarcastic remark to Kagura's sentence before he grasped his hands back from her grip.

"I'm going to go introduce myself. You can sit… over there." Oh yes, he would gesture to somewhere further away to where he was, wouldn't he? He started to go over towards the male who had organised the meeting, Jordan, but his eyes still wandered back towards Kagura. "I brought someone else that Kazuma had taught martial arts to. That's Sohma Kagura." Kyou introduced her with a nod of the head to the male. Jordan was an American martial arts tutor. Kyou was interested in finding out what type of arts he taught.

"I know, Kazuma, only teaches part of the Sohma family. So what in relation is Kagura to you?" Jordan asked as his blonde hair swept to the side of his face. Kyou only gazed back to Kagura because of this, to see that she was sitting by the other female guests that came to this meeting. Which, he had to admit was more like a party than a meeting. Kazuma wanted Kyou to make some friends, didn't he. He bet there would be no training this night, only mingling with other people. Kazuma was always concerned about how little friends Kyou had. Kyou liked not having any friends though, it meant no one could hurt him and he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Kagura-san's my cousin." Yes like Kagura. Kyou had hurt Kagura many times in the past. Though, to be honest, she had hurt him more times physically than he had done to her emotionally. This caused a smile to form on his face. Only now seeing how much Kagura had changed could Kyou see the funny side of what had happened when they were younger? As terrible as it was, and how much it hurt, the way Kagura had snapped like that was rather humorous. Kyou would have to give her credit for overcoming her mental problem. Again though, just showing your emotions too hard couldn't be considered a mental problem so that might offend Kagura. Kyou would have to choose his words carefully.

"Your cousin. I see. Was she the only girl who Kazuma had taught? I had only been told about you, Hatsuharu and Yuki." Yuki, yes there was that name again. The one that made Kyou's blood boil. He could never defeat Yuki and even now the curse was broken he was still really determined to do so. Although Yuki had near enough given up fighting, he was always with Tohru. Yes, many people had thought that Tohru would have ended up with Kyou but Kyou knew there was no way that would happen. He didn't like Tohru like that. She was a good friend, for sure, but in a relationship or romantic way he couldn't. He didn't really like love. He didn't want to love anyone. Everyone he loved had disappeared. That and he didn't want to accept that anyone might love him.

"Yes, Kagura was the only girl." Even though that was true, Kagura wasn't the only girl around Kazuma. Isuzu took refuge there for some time after she became so ill that she tried to run away. Kyou just thought of something. It was then, after Akito hurt Isuzu that Kagura started to drift away from the family. He hadn't really known if Isuzu and Kagura were close but to think about it, they had lived with each other for so long before that. Yet Kagura also knew about how Akito had hurt Kisa and Hatori too. Akito had hurt them all because they had loved. They had found love. Kagura had thought she had found love. She had loved him for so long but was never hurt. Could that be because Akito knew that the love she thought she had didn't happen to be true love? Either way, that was when Kagura had started to change. Looking at her now, it may just be a good thing that she did.

Kyou couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Kagura as she spoke with the other ladies. After he had figured out the two things about how it was funny when she used to hurt him and about why she had probably changed, he seemed fascinated by her. Jordan had left him to chat to some of the other people there. When Kagura caught his eye she only gave him a simple smile. Kyou wondered though, what would she have been like now if she hadn't changed? She may have been the lovesick maniac who he would have disliked. He had once said that she was like a sister to him. Was that still true now? Was she still like a sister to him or did he wish that she were something more to him?

"Hey Kyou, let's go outside for a moment." Kagura's voice rang in his head like a bell as he looked back to her. She was standing by the glass doors to the balcony outside the hotel room where the meeting was being held. Kyou gave a simple nod wondering what Kagura had to tell him. It wasn't probably that important. She may have been as bored as he was. This wasn't as exciting as he had hoped it would be. Although many knew that Kyou didn't find anything but martial arts exciting. So perhaps Kagura was striking up conversation so they could find some way to be less bored. "It won't take long I promise." Or he could have been wrong as that second sentence was implying they would only be talking about one subject.

Kyou started to walk behind Kagura. The girl had just opened the door to outside. The wind wasn't as strong as he had expected it to be. This he could tell was because her hair wasn't moving from the way she had it styled. He really hadn't taken time to examine her closely but now he could. Her hair, which he had been used to being around her shoulder blades when they were younger, was shorter but managed to be held half back. She held a smile and her hazel eyes were smiling alongside her lips. He walked out beside her into the fresh air. His shoulders loosened, as he felt more comfortable being just with the one person. Being inside there with all those strangers was making him feel a little claustrophobic. He was happy though, to spend this time with Kagura.

"That's a little better. It was a little stuffy in there." She laughed as she leant back against the railing. Her eyes were staring, although at him, right through him. At least this was what he felt like they were doing. He really enjoyed being on his own, up on that rooftop at home, but he liked this too. Being with someone he had grown up with. Actually getting along with that person where no shouting was being heard or given. He didn't feel like he didn't belong. He felt like, now the curse was broken and he was no longer that cat that he had the right to be around Kagura and spend some time with her. So this was what he was doing right now. Making up for time he had lost thanks to the curse. Even if he had to admit that he was going to be doing that with Kagura. He never would have expected this to be the future, back when he was sixteen years old.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her?

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Kagura studied his face. She wondered how Kyou was going to take her news. She had built up so much confidence over the passed years but now she felt so unable to tell him this. She knew that he would probably be happy. He would be happy that she was no longer able to annoy him like she used to. She was going to tell Kyou about Lei. 

"Hey Kags." He finally spoke to her. He gave her a nickname. Well that was something that he hadn't used when they were in their teens. Was it that he was comfortable around him now? Kagura guessed he must have been. So that was a good thing. She knew it was about time that they let the past disappear to focus on the future. The future, they could spend it as good friends. She guessed they could even be like brother and sister. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Right, here goes." She trailed off looking around at the darkness that the sky had provided. "A lot has changed since we last saw each other." Although it is to say, he was going to come back with a witty comment but she interrupted him. "Don't speak, just listen." This must have annoyed him to some extent. "I know that I used to love you. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I don't love you in that way anymore." She looked back to study Kyou's face. Was it possible? Did he look upset?

Kagura's eyes couldn't focus on him at all now. Her voice stuttered as she tried to speak to him. She knew it wasn't true, he knew it wasn't true. Although, Kagura wouldn't be a puppet to her feelings again, she just wouldn't. She wouldn't let them embarrass her like they had when she was eighteen. If only she could have noticed this earlier. It may not have taken so long for her to meet Lei. Now she had to tell him, she just had to. Maybe nothing serious would happen that could jeopardise her relationship.

"I'm in a relationship now, Kyou. His name is Lei. I love -." It wasn't as if Kyou wasn't going to let her finish. He had walked behind her. It was possible that he was walking away from her. Yet feeling arms encircling her and warm air breathing on her ear she knew exactly where she was. Her heart turned like it would when she was younger. The feeling wasn't as strong. Kagura closed her eyes as she gave an expression of hating this. She wanted to push away. She wanted to hit him. She couldn't do that. It wasn't fair to do such a thing. His breath suddenly turned into words.

"Kagura, you know that you don't love him. I know that you don't love him. You can't love him because he's not what you deserve." This caused Kagura's eyes to shoot open as a glint of fire ignited inside of them. She didn't thrash around or hit Kyou, all she had done was turn in his direction, though still in his arms.

"Don't you dare?"

After she had spoken those three words he shook his head whilst his arms moved. He gave her no little time to move as his hands grabbed the sides of her head softly. What was he doing? Was he going to hurt her? No that wasn't what Kyou would do...he may seem aggressive but he wouldn't hurt her. Right? Kagura was shocked as he leant in closer. He wasn't even giving that much thought. He was leaning in quite quickly. His hands moved down to her cheeks as he kissed her on the lips.

No, no this couldn't be happening. This wasn't right! She had a boyfriend and she no longer felt this way about Kyou anymore. Although this may not have been true, she was going to stick to it. She didn't return the kiss. She never pressed back. The kiss wasn't as full as it could be so she should have given him the right impression. So why was he yet to pull back? There was no fire in this kiss. Yet through experience Kagura had realised that no kiss had that right fire for her. Perhaps it isn't like the movies.

He finally pulled away with a look on his face that looked as if he was impressed with himself. Kagura's expression was one of hurt and sadness. Something was telling him that he shouldn't have done that. It was true though as this could only make things worse. She turned away from him and walked to keep a few steps apart from them. She bit her bottom lip once more as she looked up towards the sky. This was not what she wanted. Not now. When she was eighteen fair enough it may have been what she had wanted but now she was in a relationship with a loving man. That was even if that man wasn't around a lot. That just made it, so that when they did get to see each other, more exciting.

"Kagura?"

"No Kyou that was not what I wanted. You could have really done something you'd regret there." She spoke as she turned to him. That same expression was on her face where her eyebrows were lowered. She just couldn't believe that she had let him get that close to her. Was it the way she was around him? Or could it have been because of how close they got when they were younger. Yes it could have been the second one. If she no longer felt those feelings then why, deep down, could it be said that she was smiling? Kagura tried not to, honestly she did. Yet it was too much, she just couldn't. At least the smile never came to the surface.

"I don't regret it, Kagura. Neither do you. I know what you deserve. I know because I know you so well. You deserve someone who will be there for you. Someone who'll always tell you that they love you or that they'll never leave. Now all I did was give you a kiss. It was a kiss, nothing else. Lei should be glad that all I did was kiss you." He spoke as if the kiss meant nothing to him. "But would he do that? No, I know he'd kiss you but would he always tell you he loves you or that he'd be there for you?" With no reply he gave a smirk. Oh she wanted to wipe that off of his face. "See. I do know what you deserve."

She had honestly what he was going to say that it was he that she deserved. She would have had to say something in reply to that but right now she couldn't even speak. That kiss still lingered on her lips but now she was feeling strange. It was as if the kiss had re-ignited feelings that she had once conquered. She didn't speak. She stood there looking helpless. Lei was going to be coming to visit her soon. The trip was going to be longer because the plane couldn't leave for a couple of more days due to repair. She looked towards Kyou as she sighed. She asked him not to do that again. She just shook her head. She couldn't be around him anymore. The young woman walked right past Kyou. In all certainty she could have been sure that she had heard:

"I am what you deserve." Yet she still continued walking. This was not going to happen to her. She was too sure that Kyou didn't mean this. Perhaps the drink was getting to him? Yet she was also sure that she didn't see him have any drink. She thought that Kyou hated her. They were just getting along great and then he kissed her. It wasn't true. He couldn't take her mind off of Lei. It was as if one side of her said 'continue to walk' but the other side was saying 'go back and kiss him'. She didn't give in to temptation though. Kagura just kept on walking towards the exit of the hotel corridor so she could head back to her hotel. She had to get home. She just wanted to be left alone. What Kyou had done really defined the laws of the world.

For wasn't he the one to say love hurts too much? He did say that one time in his life. She didn't know if he had said that recently but she was too annoyed with him now to even think about him. Then why was she still thinking of him. She shook her head deciding to think about the next best thing that came into her mind. All she could think about that had nothing to do with Kyou was Isuzu, Hatsuharu and the baby. The baby was due a few days after her return home. She was so excited as she had heard that they wanted her to be the godmother.

She had never been left with that much responsibility before. The fact that Isuzu was going to bring this little life into the world and was going to be asking so much of her that it made Kagura smile. Everything else moved out of mind as she pictured it. Isuzu in the bed, the newborn in her arms whilst Hatsuharu sat on the chair beside her. It didn't matter whatever Kyou had said before, that was true love. What Hatsuharu and Isuzu had was true love. Invincible love was more precious to anything else in the world. It didn't take long though for Kagura to realise that she had just thought of Kyou again. That it managed to single handed make her angry.

It was then that she found her hotel. She got to her room, slamming the door behind her. Not yet, she knew it was too soon to meet up with Kyou. She knew that she would just feel the same way she felt when she was younger. She thought all that therapy had helped. She had shocked her mother that day when she had said that she wanted to go and cure her problem. That one too many doors had been broken because of her temper. Although her mother appreciated this, she did not appreciate the daughter that she was given after a few months of sessions. Kagura became a completely different person.

Her bag made a variety of noise as the material came in contact with the ground. She didn't care what it was that had hit down hard there was nothing fragile in it. Her greyish brown eyes set sail for the ceiling as she lay back on her bed. She had tried so hard. Then he had to do that. It was her even more angry. What was interesting though was that he had said just as she was leaving how he really felt. It was possible that he was playing with her though. He wanted to see if she was going to change back. To see if this was all an act. She knew how strange it was that she had changed so much. Though she knew it was for the best. She couldn't stay the same way she was. When she changed she found love.

That was something the old Kagura never appreciated. Love came so easily and she had taken advantage of it. She never let it grow. She never let it develop on its own. No, she knew that she and Lei still had a lot of developing to go. She knew that it was a proper relationship because they took things slowly. Yet taking things too slowly could also kill a relationship. So perhaps that was a bad thing too. She was going to have to be careful with her word choice the next time she saw her boyfriend. Not one mention of Kyou could surpass her lips. It would be better that way. For Lei knew about how Kyou was her first love. It could easily upset him if he knew that Kyou had kissed her.

She wasn't stupid though. Kagura knew better than to say anything about that. All she wanted to do was forget it. Yet whom was she kidding? She kept thinking about it. She kept wondering what it would have felt like if she was single, in the right mind and kissed him back. Would there be fireworks? No there probably wouldn't be any because that was just a myth passed down from movies. You never felt fireworks just because of a kiss. She had to be strong. She was going to have to see Kyou again. She was going to have to act normal. She would make sure she was her usual chirpy self and not let anything else make her act differently. It was just plain sense. She had grown up so beautifully in mind that it scared even her. She closed her eyes, yes she found herself scarily happy at home… and with that final thought, the airhostess fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her?

_Chapter Six_

Kagura sighed as she stood there in the middle of the doors in the plane as they took off to go back to Japan. The airhostess looked towards Yumiko. Perhaps she would be able to make this trip, sitting back there near enough all alone was Kyou and she really didn't want to go back and see him again after what he had done and she really didn't want to have to go home to Lei acting like this either. He was meant to come and visit her in America but his work needed him again so he had to cancel. At least she would get to see him soon. That wasn't the only reason why she was heading home though…

She was heading home, Isuzu was near her due date for the baby and she really wanted to be there with her and Hatsuharu but she didn't really want to have to spend the time with Kyou. Kagura was going home to where Lei would be waiting for her. She had to admit that she missed her boyfriend, although what had happened was making her think twice. She really had to clear all thoughts of Kyou out of mind but with him sitting in the near compartment of the plane she really had found that hard.

"You okay, Kagura?" Yumiko asked as she brushed some of her long locks away from her face. The flashes of the pink highlights in her hair could have easily blinded Kagura but luckily the light from the windows weren't as bright as it was when they had lifted off. "You don't seem as perky." Perky? Who wasn't perky? Kagura gave her partner a very big smile as she looked towards her once again. "You thinking of him again?" Who… no she wasn't thinking of Kyou, actually she was but she didn't want to let anyone else know that. "You have a right to think about Lei, I mean he is your boyfriend." Kagura gave out a sigh of relief.

"Yes I am thinking of him. I mean, I've missed him." The brunette gave a small laugh as she ran her hand around Yumiko's shoulders. "Not to mention I missed the sex." And both girls laughed. That was more like Kagura. That was typically what the girls talked about when not with passengers. They were adults now and could talk about anything they wanted to talk about. Although she had to say… that kiss she had shared with Kyou was far more personal than all the sex she had had with Lei. She shook her head violently. She wasn't to think of things like that. Lei and her were very compatible, more compatible than her and Kyou. Lei would never hurt her or make her choose. That was what Kyou was making her do… wasn't it?

Well she sighed, as she had to go and check on the passengers once again. That wasn't the best thing for her to do but it was her job. Looking around as she entered the area, she saw Kyou. She had to act this. No, not act she had to be herself. A large smile grew on her face once more as she walked around the passengers asking them if they were okay or if they wanted anything to drink. Besides… Kyou was probably just testing her when he kissed her – to see if she still loved him. She had to have passed that test and he wouldn't say anything like he had said before. She smiled softly as she looked to the blonde woman that was there on that flight when they had arrived in America. She was airsick again.  
"Would you like a drink of water?" She was given a nod in reply. Kagura looked back up towards Kyou, she would go and see if he would like a coffee. She remembered how much he disliked tea. "I'll just be a second."

She could have shuddered when she felt his crimson eyes on her. The airhostess had her hands on an empty tray… and previous passengers in the other compartment had taken all coffee and tea she had been carrying. He was really making her feel uneasy but at least she new she couldn't – nor wouldn't – be with him in that way. She wasn't that type of girl anymore. She had morals and dignity to live up to. She knew he was doing this on purpose. He was just trying to make her keep up to her standards and that was sweet. She gave her smile as she sat on the empty seat next to him. She placed her hand on the hand rest."Can I get you a drink, Kyou?" She asked as she looked to him with eyes that were soft and comforting. "Coffee, or something stronger?" He just raised an eyebrow at that 'something stronger' he didn't drink a lot for his occupation needed him in perfect physical shape. That didn't mean that he didn't drink but he wasn't going to let it slip. He just shook his head. She sighed, he may have been doing this for her sake but he didn't have to be so difficult. That smirk he had given her when he had kissed her – he was holding one like that right now. "I'll just get you a coffee in case you want it." She spoke as she stood up. There was one thing that she had heard though as she started to walk away to where Yumiko would get the drinks ready:

"I said I didn't want a drink." She smirked her smirk. "But… you can get me one if you want." What, why was he being so understanding? She wanted him to get angry and be himself but he wasn't going to be like that with her today. Something was wrong but she didn't care. In hours she would be home and she wanted to help Isuzu and Hatsuharu through childbirth. She had been told something – they had considered Tohru for the job but Isuzu argued with Hatsuharu that she wanted Kagura to be the baby's godmother. That was an incredible honour and Kagura always said 'Death before Dishonour' which was something that Kazuma had taught her and the rest of his students. She would never let Isuzu down. She was too much like a sister to her.

She walked into the middle compartment where Yumiko took the orders of what the passengers wanted.  
"Okay three coffees, one tea and two orange juice." She counted off as she wrote them on a small notepad. Yes that was right and she would get the water for the blonde herself, as she wasn't completely hopeless. Smiling softly as she grabbed a small glass and filled it with water she walked over towards the blonde as Yumiko started her rounds. She placed the water into the blonde's hand. She didn't look too good, she made sure that there was a sick bag there for her and yes there was. That was good, as they didn't want to have an accident that could be prevented. Kagura gave her a small smile. She got that smile back as she straightened up and watched back at Kyou.

Yumiko had just handed him his cup of coffee, he just looked at her with a Kyou traditional scorn of a look. Kagura gave a small relaxed smile. Kyou was back being Kyou. That was what she wanted. To be honest… he was scary when he was being romantic. She laughed as she thought of that. She had also thought of something, she had spent years wanting him to be friends with Yuki… but that it would also be scary also. If they were hanging out that just would be wrong. She had realised that everything was perfect the way it was when she was younger. All but the way she was that is. She preferred herself as she was now.

When there was time for the airhostess to relax she had made her way through to Kyou and took her seat once more. Her hand went to the compartment behind the seats in front and pulled out a small magazine. She turned her head towards Kyou.  
"Have you seen this yet?" She asked calmly without a smile or a frown as she flipped through it. "All these gifts are very good and there is a beautiful small toy here that I thought you might want to get Isuzu's baby." She spoke to him as she placed her finger on the small horse toy. It reminded Kagura of Isuzu's horse form. She then smiled as she recalled the small boar toy that a younger Kyou had given to her.

"LIKE HELL I'LL BUY SOMETHING FOR THAT BASTARD'S BABY." Kagura smiled brighter as she smiled a 'yes' in her mind. Kyou was bad. "How the hell could you think of even saying that?" She was asked as she looked at him. He had his hand in his hair exasperating from his yell that had caught everyone's attention. He had calmed down already. That was reasonable. Kyou had learnt how to control his anger… if only he would learn to think before he yelled. She gave a small laugh as she looked outside the window. She knew it wouldn't be long until they landed. "So are you going to see anyone particular after we landed?" Was it possible, was he finding it hard to say Lei? Whoa, that was strange. "You know… your boyfriend?"

"Lei? Yes I'm going home to see him first of all. I want to see how his new business project is going." She told him as she moved a strand of his orange locks away from his eyes. "Then I'm going to visit 'Gure-san to see how he is and then I'll see Isuzu and see how her last check up was going as she hasn't got that long to go." She wondered whom Hatsuharu would choose to be the godfather for the baby. She guessed it would probably be Yuki. Yes, seeing as they had a long and complicated friendship. That would be for the best actually. She didn't have to think about that, she knew it. "I'll probably see you at 'Gure-san's house." She spoke as she stood back up. "But… anyway, look through that." She gave a smile as she placed the magazine on the martial arts expert's lap.

She had finally learnt to say, whatever will be will be. She had learnt to take the good and the bad out of everything. She would have liked to know what the future was going to give her but she was willing to wait. She would have loved for a child to be in the equation sooner or later. Many people had told her that she would make a wonderful mother. Thinking too much about Isuzu's baby had given her the idea of one day being a mother also. She knew that that was up to her, whether she would have a child or not. She knew that she had found the perfect partner in Lei but why was she looking back to see Kyou? This was inevitable, she knew that it was better that they ended up this way than him hating her forever. If she hadn't met Lei would it have been possible that they may have ended up with each other? No… they were far too different and she had to stop coming to the wrong conclusions.

"Now remember when the green light lights up you have to clip in your belts." Kagura gave a small smile to the two small boys who were with their parents once again. She gestured to the small symbol above their heads. "We should be landing soon." She smiled as she ruffled one of the boy's head as she then found her place with Yumiko to where they would sit as they landed. "I think this is the start of a perfect friendship, Yumiko." She laughed as she confused the other airhostess. She had no idea what Kagura was talking about. What was Kagura talking about? Kyou of course, they were getting on better than ever. It was then that the pilot started to land the plane and that green light lute up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her?

_Chapter Seven_

The brunette made her way up towards the house, her hands fumbling in her bag to find her keys. When she had found her keys she had put them between her teeth before she closed her bag and slide it back up her arm. Placing the key into the keyhole Kagura entered the house.

"Lei, are you here?" She asked as she dropped her bag and brought in her suitcase. It was empty in the house and as usual it was completely spotless. Lei seemed as one who could be obsessed with having a clean house. She smiled softly for even though she liked having her mess. It was nice to have peace and quiet. Her hands trailed across the unit of the hallway as she made her way to the living room.

Lei knew that she was going to be home today so where was he? Ah ha, she found it. She placed her hand on a note that was lying on top of their television set. She read it aloud to see what he had to say about leaving her deserted on her day back. "_Work called me in, I shouldn't be long its just a meeting. Don't worry about dinner I'll bring something home with me. Sorry for not being here to welcome you home. Love, Lei." _A smile crawled on her lips. Yes, that was it. She knew she loved her boyfriend more than Kyou. For even Kyou couldn't make that smile appear on her lips.

Her short hair tickled her neck as she sat down on the leather sofa, which was located in the middle of the living room. Her eyes found something interesting. It was there portraits. Lei and her had had their photograph enlarged and framed before putting it up on the wall above their fireplace. It was a great house they had, even if they had only shared it for a while. The thing about the house was that he had moved in with her not the other way around. How great it was just to see his smiling face once more. She realised then just how much she had missed him.

His hair was black and around his shoulders, pulled back at the fringe as his beautiful brown eyes were on show. His skin was gorgeously tanned like Kyou's although he may have gained his from his travels abroad. Lei usually went abroad like she did. Although her tan never really stayed like Lei's did. She was sitting there next to him, her smile bright as her hair was still long in that picture and framed her face beautifully. That was taken a couple of weeks into their dating. To think they would still be together now. It was great knowing that their relationship wouldn't have any problems like the relationship she had with Kyou had.

Kagura turned towards the small brown table next to the sofa and pulled out the phone from its cradle. She looked through the set numbers before clicking on the green call button. Placing the object to her ear she smiled softly as she lay back on the sofa waiting to hear whom it was that she was calling. She hoped that she was going to be in for it was very important this phone call. She had vowed not to tell Isuzu about Kyou but if she couldn't get her head around it then it would be for the best to do so.

"Hey Kagura-san. I suppose you've just came home." Isuzu spoke from the other side of the phone. Kagura smiled softly hearing her voice. It was good to hear from her. "What's the matter? I hope your not phoning just to speak to the baby again." God, she did do that a lot didn't she? Ask Isuzu to put the phone next to her baby bump just so she could say some thing to it.

"No! I just need to talk to you about Kyou." Kagura softly spoke as she could hear the soft cursing from the young women who used to be cursed by the horse. "Its just he was on the same flight that I was attending. We connected for the first time since we were kids…" She was happy that they had connected but she didn't expect him to kiss her. "But…"

"I should have known there would have been a but." Isuzu reeled. "You haven't fallen in love with that bastard again have you?" Kagura shook her head. How dare she swear like that when the baby was present? God, Lei would say it was cute the way that Kagura went on about the baby and he or she wasn't even born yet. When Kagura answered she heard a soft sigh from Isuzu. "God I'm glad you haven't. Then what's this but? Kagura…" She heard her name trail off as all Kagura gave her was the soft humming from the background.

"He kissed me."

"You didn't kiss him back did you? God, Kagura how could you be so stupid?" She sighed. That was nice. Isuzu still cared about her. She knew how happy Isuzu was when Kagura introduced her to Lei. She had said something about it being the first step for her to forget about Kyou. Kagura replied saying 'of course I didn't kiss him back' and she heard Isuzu tap her fingers on a wooden or plastic object. "I can see how this is a problem. Seeing, as you didn't give him any signals that you wanted him then you should be fine. Don't you tell Lei about this."

"Didn't even cross my mind." Well of course it did but she couldn't tell Isuzu that. "So… how is my godson or goddaughter's progress?" She asked smiling brightly sliding down to lie on the sofa. She heard the wonder's of how well Isuzu's last scan went. She really couldn't wait to get to see this baby. Kagura was very happy to hear all the news. "I'll be coming to visit you soon. Don't let that baby be delivered until I get there." She giggled as she looked to the spotless ceiling. Hanging up on Isuzu she realised something. Lei mustn't be working as hard right now. That was seeing as he had the time to clean up for her return.

The front door swung open as he entered, one hand holding a briefcase the other had a bag from the takeaway that he had went to. She scanned his appearance. She bit her bottom lip, as she didn't want to laugh out. Where did her clean-cut lover go? She was staring at Lei with his gorgeous shoulder length hair normally down but his white shirt was half open with his black tie undone and hanging around his shoulders. She had to admit she didn't mind the view though. Well it was hot outside she supposed. It wasn't that bad though. She pushed herself up from the sofa to watch him as he struggled to shut the door. As he finally managed to she surpassed that giggle.

"Hello stranger." She spoke walking to him, placing her hand to his neck and kissing him softly. She missed the feel of his skin under her fingers. She missed his kiss also. Her hand went to his moustache as she fingered the outline. She hadn't expected him to have it – he usually shaved it off by now. When they finally pulled away she smiled and tapped his moustache gently. "Don't get rid of that." She wondered why she had said that. It was only then when she realised. Kyou had a moustache as well, was it because of him? No it couldn't be… it was just because Lei looked so gorgeous with it.

"Hmmm, I missed that." Lei joked to her. She playfully hit his upper arm as she took the takeaway from him. She placed the white bag onto the table in front of the sofa. "Its still warm enough to eat." He told her as he got rid of his briefcase. Lei hung up his jacket onto the coat rack next to hers as he then sat next to her on the sofa. "Do you want to watch a movie whilst we eat?" She smiled. He should have known that was a bad question to ask her. "What?" He asked as he tapped her nose. "Oh no…" he just realised his mistake as Kagura stood up.

"My Neighbour Totoro!" Her hands found the DVD as she turned to Lei to present it. Yes even at this age Kagura was still into the movie's she had watched with Kisa. "1988, Hayao Miyazaki original!" Giggling she placed the disc into the player before going and sitting next to Lei once more who rolled his eyes but agreed. Her nose scrunched up from his reply. "Aw, just because you love me?" She snuggled close to him as he ran his arm around her shoulders. "Well here's a secret, Lei. I love you too." At least… she hoped she did. It still felt as though she did. Her fist clenched, god Kyou had to do that to her. Well at least she got to spend this time with Lei. Yes it was obvious that even though she was angry – the perky Kagura was still in control.

"So, did you have a good time in America?" Lei asked as he placed a piece of prawn cracker into his mouth. What should she reply with? Hmm, she gave a simple nod. "That's good. But so you know, I didn't have much fun here alone." Finally, he got a laugh from her. "You'll make it up to me, no doubt." This time all he gained was a shake of the head from her. Kagura stretched as she picked up the boxes and placed them back in the white bag. She went outside and placed the bag into the right bin. There were three bins, one for gardening waste, one for recycling and the other for the rest of the things they were to put into the bucket. Smiling softly she then walked back into the living room.

"I called Isuzu when I got in." He asked if she was okay. Kagura nodded her head softly as she looked out the window to find that it was getting dark. It seemed that Lei had noticed her intentions and bet her to it. He closed the curtains before going over to her. "Well she had her last scan and she's all ready to deliver when the baby decides to come." She grabbed the television remote and switched the electronic device off. "I love you." She repeated once more. Lei wrapped his arms around her before kissing her once more. This was a kiss that she was happy to return. He moved her softly up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. "Are you okay if I go to Shigure's tomorrow?" Lei nodded his head as he began to trail kisses down her neck whilst he took her to the bedroom.

She surpassed a moan as he put her onto the bed, his hands going to her airhostess top. Although it was strange, although she was enjoying this being with Lei all she could think about right now was Kyou. As Lei started to undo those light blue buttons she could just imagine it being Kyou doing this to her. When Lei muttered a loving remark she heard it in Kyou's voice. It was strange. As Lei pulled the top off of her shoulders and her hands went to his broad shoulders all Kagura could think was of Kyou trailing kisses down her shoulder, the same route that Lei was taking. It was strange… too strange… she had to get out of this fantasy before she caused trouble in her relationship.

Shaking her head she looked up to see Lei once more, he was unclasping her bra. His hands threw the material away before his lips kissed the soft skin, which caused a soft moan to surpass her lips. At least, she had gotten out of that fantasy quick enough to be able to enjoy this experience with Lei. Lei had then undone the zip on her skirt and slide it off as his trousers were soon discarded. He moved his body down onto hers as he gently pulled the covers over them. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

_  
_Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her? 

_Chapter Eight_

_

* * *

_Sitting by the table, her hands controlling her fork to fumble with her food, Kagura sighed looking up to the kitchen window. Outside the sky was bright and the clouds were viewable as well as the scorching sun. She missed being in the house that she shared with Lei, with her latest trip away to America. It was amazing how different two places could be. Yet in Kagura's line of work, the amazement had begun to fade away to being expected. 

"Morning, baby girl." She felt masculine hands around her neck, moving to her shoulders where they began to work their magic into massaging her. "I've got today off from work, we can spend it together, right?" Lei moved down spreading kisses on Kagura's neck, which made her giggle softly as she moved up to hit him on the forehead with the fork. She gave her trademark smile as he moved and kissed her on the forehead. Lei loved her. She was stupid to think that Kyou could come between the only things in her life that she could actually have as her own.

"Actually, I was kinda going to see Isuzu today, honey." Kagura spoke moving her head back again to view her lover's face. His hair had been brushed. His hair may seem black in colour but there were secret shades of brown hidden inside. It appeared Lei's real hair colour was actually a dark brown. She kissed him softly on the lips as she moved her leg to cross over the other. "Why don't you come with?" She knew that Isuzu would also help her come to terms with this relationship being for the best. She knew that she would have a better life all together with Lei.

Lei nodded his head to say that he would love to go with her. Kagura watched as he went back into the bedroom, more than likely to get something more on his body than just the red boxers he came through in. She smiled lovingly in his direction. Anyone else could tell that the relationship she was currently in was true love. Where as her feelings for Kyou were still nothing more than the same crush she had when she was eighteen. She looked down to her own clothing, and it appeared that all she wore was pink dressing gown. Sighing she knew she should follow Lei's example to get dressed too.

Kagura didn't go straight away to the bedroom to get into something that she could be seen in public with, what she did to was read the morning paper and waited for Lei to get finished in the bedroom first. She wanted to see what he was going to wear before she chose her own. For some reason she felt like wanting to wear clothes that matched. Whether that would seem childish or not, Kagura just didn't really care. Her eyes skimmed over the headline on the fourth page of the paper to read something about her favourite author. Well, would you say Shigure was your favourite author? When he was your cousin you were more than likely to be forced into saying that.

"What do you think?" She looked up from the paper to view Lei in a better choice of clothing, and that was without judging the fact that she liked him in his boxers also. Lei's shirt was chequered in four colours, which were red, blue, white and black. The shirt's first two buttons were undone and the bottom two to reveal the black jeans that he was wearing to cover his legs with his red and navy blue trainers on his feet. She smiled and nodded. The outfit was brilliant. "I have a surprise for you later on. I'll give it to you when we get to Isuzu's." Lei smiled broadly as he kissed Kagura on the cheek.

She sighed as she then placed her hands on the table, pushing up with her elbows to get up. Brushing against Lei softly as she moved to go to the door of their bedroom, Kagura smiled softly. Yes, when she had realised it was true love that they shared she had indeed became much happier. Her eyes scanned their beautiful bedroom. She was in much of a hurry that night when they went into the bedroom to describe the room itself. Two of the four walls were covered in black wallpaper with a pink, blue and lilac flower design, the other two contrasted with a pale pink colour. Yes it could have been noted that she had won the argument when it came to what to do with the bedroom. The carpet was a burgundy wine colour and was very soft underneath your feet.

She then turned her head to look at the bed. It was a double bed to fit both her and Lei. The sheet underneath the first duvet was yellow where the duvet cover was a burgundy with some designs– there was a single duvet over the double duvet, which was a pink with daisy design. Yes, it was strange but she liked to have a different type of bed spread. She had a third duvet rolled up to be beside the wall. She had a tendency of rolling over and banging into the wall during the night. As much as it actually hurt to do so she never learned her lesson. She loved the bed, mostly because when you lie on it, with the duvets all below you, it was very comfy. She once or twice managed to kick Lei out of bed, much to his dislike.

Walking over to the pink material-wardrobe she unzipped it to get to her clothing. She had the wardrobe and Lei had the five chests of drawers for their clothing. Well they did balance it out with the bed having drawers underneath it for any stragglers of Kagura's clothes to go into. Kagura moved a few of the clothing on the clothes hangers away before seeing what she could wear to match Lei's choice of clothes today. She smiled brightly as she brought out a blue vest; it would end around her thighs but was very loose. She then brought out a white shirt. The shirt was designed with long sleeves and it had elegant buttons down the front and on the cuffs of the sleeves. These would go perfect with the red belt she had, which meant she only needed one more colour to match Lei and that was black. He was wearing black jeans but that didn't mean that Kagura couldn't do the same.

Moving once more back to her bed, she got down on her knees and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans from in the drawer. Smiling softly she quickly got dressed as she decided what to do with her hair for this day. She would probably just do what she usually done with her hair and put it up slightly with a hair band. The perfect colour for her to use would be red to go with the belt. So she went over towards the small bedside table, which were nowhere next to the bed but right next to her dressing table. She opened the first drawer and rummaged through her many colours of hair bands before settling on the red one with the white specks. She then put her hair up before she then looked for shoes. Her brown eyes dodged around as she soon found what she was looking for. Her trainers were white with navy blue stripes. These were just what she needed to finish off her outfit.

She looked herself in the mirror above her dressing table. Her mirror was up next to a small set of shelves, which had a bit of everything on it. She was glad to have such a spacious room. It was about the best that she would get under the circumstances that she shared it with such a businessman who brought home a lot of paperwork that was usually scattered about. Yet, as she had already figured out, that same businessman actually cleaned up around the house and the bedroom was near to spotless. In fact, she could have said the bedroom was as clean as the day they first moved on together. She appeared to look quite good. She smiled softly to herself as she then moved to grab her bag. The bag was a shoulder bag and was black leather with a red star on the cover.

"You look amazing." Was the first thing to be heard when she found her way back to the living room where she found Lei waiting for her with his black jacket on. She smiled softly as she looked to the ground wondering what to say. A simple thank you was too clichéd. Running her hand to her neck, touching the short strands of her hair she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she made her way to the front door, to get out to where the car was. "No really, you do." She nodded her head to tell him that she knew he meant it. "Is there a high possibility to Isuzu may end up going into labour?" She was then asked. Yes, there was a high possibility as she was really near to her due date. Kagura informed Lei of this before she started to make her way down the stairs to the garden. Turning back now and again to see what Lei was doing. When she turned back this time he was in the middle of locking the door.

Using the keys to the car, she pressed the button so that it became locked. She really couldn't wait to see Isuzu and Hatsuharu again. It was obvious from when they were younger that Isuzu and Hatsuharu were going to be a couple, get married and have children. Kagura knew that one day she'd end up doing the same but she didn't know if she would end up marrying and having Lei's children. For, with her mind all jumbled her heart was shooting off in a different direction. Not into Kyou's direction but a completely different direction all-together. Just… somewhere were she could hide from all that was happening. She was really disliking the fact that Kyou was back in her life and making her choose. Yet she was angered at the orange haired male for saying that she probably didn't love Lei. Well what happened between Lei and herself last night should have proved that she did love him. More than she even knew…

She sat in the passenger seat, to allow Lei the privilege to drive them to where Hatsuharu and Isuzu lived. Kagura could say one thing though. She was very happy that all the Sohma family didn't live near the same place any longer. The fact that Akito was so close to them was scary. Kagura never had a bad encounter with Akito –not like Isuzu, Kisa, Hatsuharu or even Yuki had. She may have been the only one who didn't have a bad connection with Akito, which may have seemed really strange. Yet she didn't dander on that. Because if she did she would have most probably have seen that the fact that Kyou had a bad connection with Akito would have meant she would have had to dislike to head of the house because of her crush. Kagura kept her eyes on the CD player in the car wondering what CD to play as Lei got into the drivers seat, waiting a few minutes before he started to car and they were soon on their way to see their friends.

It really wasn't that long a car trip. Around ten minutes travelling time in total and then they were there in front of the house where their future godchild would be living alongside two of their best friends. Lei and Hatsuharu had become good friends in their childhood and Kagura was cousins to both Isuzu and Hatsuharu so that was an obvious factor that they would like each other, that and Isuzu did live with Kagura for quite some time before that particular incident. Lei moved his hand to touch Kagura's knee when he had realised that she was staring off into space.

"Here we are…." He smiled kissing her cheek. "Let's hurry, its getting a little nippy." She gave a simple nod of he head before she exited the car not soon after Lei had. Moving to lean back against the door she looked up to the white gravelled house. She saw Isuzu staring out of the window, so that their surprise was obviously already seen to have been coming. Then Kagura remembered something. Lei had said something about a surprise from her. Yet she didn't know what it would be. She wanted to find out so badly. The best thing for Kagura to do right now would be to go into Isuzu's house and wait it out until the surprise would come to her. It may even be a very good surprise. Like another date, she missed it when Lei took her to the movies or to a restaurant. It always did make her feel special.

"Come on, sweetie." She spoke to Lei before taking his hand. It was then that they made their way up to the door of the house. Kagura smiled at Isuzu and waved softly. She knew she wouldn't get a wave back so she expected it when that happened. Her eyes fluttered to the door as she and Lei walked closer. Her hand was placed on the doorknob softly. "I can't wait for my surprise." She spoke to him as he kissed her on the cheek as she then opened the door walking in with him as Isuzu welcomed them. Hatsuharu was in the living room but didn't seem to make any effort to welcome them until they got in there too. She looked back when Lei moved his lips towards her ear. She smiled softly wondering if he would tell her his surprise for her right at that moment – but found no such luck when all he whispered was a:-

"Wait and see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fruits Basket: High Above The Clouds **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except them that you do not know._

Summery: Its been 5 years since the curse was broken, Kagura Sohma An airhostess returns back to Kaibara for the Sohma New Year as she had never been back for a while… what will happen now that she does not love Kyou anymore… but is he falling for her? 

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"But I don't wanna wait and see." She moaned softly while looking directly at her love, her yes pleading with him to tell her as an overlying glistening showed that she would most probably pout soon. Kagura wanted to know right now. She wanted to know what this surprise was, you may have noticed; as Kagura wasn't a patient young woman. "Just tell me."

In return he shook his head and didn't even falter under her attack. She was giving him the unoriginal puppy dog eyes. She thought that he would give in but he wasn't going to. This surprise had to be exactly that, something told at the most unexpected time. Lei moved his fingers to brush against his hair as he looked towards Isuzu. He was happy that she had welcomed him into her house. Kagura knew that she wouldn't have treated Kyou the same way.

Isuzu's eyes moved between the two. Her short hair was plainly lying down contrasting darkly against her pale skin. She didn't seem too bothered with the small bickering the two were doing. Her hand was on her stomach. Her black frilly top wasn't too feminine or too masculine so she was happy. Isuzu was all set in case she was to go into labour but she had to admit one thing… she was scared about the pain. She wasn't very good with pain. With what she had gone through in her short life, that was highly acceptable.

When she was pushed out of the window, she had sort of deluded herself to think the pain of bearing a child couldn't top it yet now she was nervous. What if delivering her child would be worse than that. She still had the scar on her back from that fall. She didn't have a great capacity for pain. She was most certainly going to pain relief when the chance came up. Isuzu sighed, what if someone was to find out about her concerns? She really didn't want to seem weak. For too long she had been the strong horse of the zodiac bearing everything on her back and showing no weakness.

Well, that wasn't going to change now. She was determined to hide all distresses she may have. It wouldn't be a good thing for her waters to break, especially when she knew what the secret was of Lei's that was going to soon be revealed. Isuzu looked towards the doorway through to the kitchen where Hatsuharu was boiling water for the tea and coffee. Kagura was a fan of tea yet Lei was a fan of coffee. She supposed everyone was allowed his or her own preferences – she usually preferred something stronger but Hatsuharu was very strict with her.

"Kagura, I promise I will give you your surprise soon." Lei promised her as he moved his hand to lay over hers as he watched her smile curve. Kagura was feeling strange, for even though they had been going out for so long romance always seemed so new to her. This romance with Lei was so different to the romance she thought she had with Kyou. The feelings she had for Kyou were never this strong but these feelings for Lei had never driven her crazy with desire. She didn't know which one set of feelings were the best she could have.

Kagura's mind was conflicting against Lei and Kyou, even now as she sat there hand in hand with her lover. Her eyes smiled before looking away, slightly hazed in their colour as she thought about her predicament. That was also something! Her mind was all over the place but all the signs pointed somewhere else. Some pointed in Lei's direction then the others went into Kyou's direction. She was drifting into a daydream about this and that wasn't a good thing. Especially as she was realising she was doing it. Yet what was Kagura to do? This was she… ever since she started dating Lei she felt alive and truly free.

She knew that every moment she spent with Lei she felt more herself than she had ever felt before. She found the world to be truer than it had ever been before, because she had no reason to be scared. She just wanted to pick whom she wanted. True, these feelings pointed to Lei but her past relations with Kyou drifted in other thoughts that she wish she could just forget. Maybe if she hadn't started playing with Kyou when they were younger she wouldn't have this problem, yet she perhaps wouldn't have met Lei if she hadn't done all that with Kyou. She didn't regret her past… she just… she just preferred this future right now. There were times when she found love revolting because of what it had done to her recently.

Yet she tried to remember when she first met Kyou and when she first met Lei. The reactions she got were so different. When she met Kyou she felt pity and hatred because his life was so dreadful because he was the cat and her parents were constantly fighting – but not that bad so she took pity on him to make her feel better about her bickering parents. Where, when she first clasped eyes on Lei she felt her heart go all a flutter even though it was supposed to be dedicated to Kyou. She didn't really know why but for some reason she was more and more attracted to Lei at that moment… then why did she want to kiss Kyou again?

Bringing her cup up to her lips, Kagura took a sip of her tea that Hatsuharu had just poured for her. She nodded her head in a thank you saying that the tea was just fine. She didn't want to jump into things here. She had what could have been true love with Lei, she couldn't throw that away for something that may end up going haywire like it had done before with Kyou. Lei loved her and she would not break his heart. She knew that she had to be honest with Lei. She would have to be honest with herself first though. The only way she could be souly honest with herself would be to figure out who she wanted in her life more. Did she want Lei or did she want Kyou. It was a difficult choice.

Yet she had just answered her own question hadn't she? With what she had been thinking earlier everything pointed to her heart really belonging to Lei. Yet when Kyou kissed her again a few days ago. Her heart burned with a lust that had became dormant. A passion killed, a candle that had disintegrated only to reborn. She had to figure out what was the best. She could have said that what she felt for Kyou right now was just lust and lust was not love. Love couldn't be described. It was just this incurable, incredible, illness that she didn't want to go away. Yet… she didn't know if she still harboured those feelings for Kyou. She really had to sort it out. She really didn't know what to do.

Sipping once more her chocolate eyes turned onto Lei. She watched him. He had his shoulder length hair, slightly greasy that she wanted to run her hands through. He had those amazing deep eyes that she could fall into. Yet it wasn't any of the above that made her heart flutter like when they first met. It was his smile – oh there it was again – so charming, it made her warm inside. Did this mean that she knew Lei was the miracle that she had been dreaming of? She had dreamt of being free and living a perfect life ever since she was sixteen, she had dreamt of spending the rest of her life with someone dedicated to her. Someone who would do anything for her even though she was independent.

She wanted to be the dreamer of her relationship. The one who would provide the imagination in the household where her lover or husband would be the more solid member who would be there to provide those four walls around her. The one to provide her with the wealth she deserved. She wished to dream forever and have someone around her who would protect her from anyone or anything that disapproved of her. Lei would, she knew that, she had been living with him long enough to know that. Kyou though, on the other hand knows about her training and would make her take care of herself whilst he lived out his dreams – which she couldn't deny him. He really didn't have that feistiness in him that made her really happy to know him.

Yes it was obvious. Kagura was lost in what to decide. She was glad that nothing big had happened to make her have to hurry her choice. She didn't want her life to change so dramatically but she knew if she went with Kyou it would. She wouldn't be in the stable household she was in now. Kyou would be off training nearly twenty-four hours never giving her the attention she needed. Lei on the other hand may work a lot but always-found time for her – times to surprise her. He had once or twice left tapes he had recorded with him telling her how much he loved her. Kagura had witnessed Kyou with Tohru before and knew that he could love. She wondered why he wasn't ever like that with her. It was actually quite hard for they were so similar. In certain ways Lei and Kyou had some of the same qualities.

She kept her eyes on Lei as she wondered all of this. He was drinking is coffee down quite quickly… quite nervously also. What was wrong with him? He seemed to have something on his mind. She gasped slightly turning towards Isuzu. Had Lei guessed something had happened with Kyou? She had only told Lei that she was met Kyou again. She had never said anything about the kiss. Kagura knew she should have killed Kyou after he done that to her. Isuzu raised a delicate eyebrow as she saw the gasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She answered her cousin as she blinked a couple of times before she looked towards Hatsuharu who was also giving her a strange look. Did these two know something she didn't know? What was going on? This was slightly making Kagura nervous, she was thinking of getting up and taking Lei home with her again. Isuzu was meant to be heavily pregnant, should she be putting this strain on herself? This was very upsetting. Kagura could tell something was up. She didn't know though, she wanted to find out so badly. Was it to do with Lei's secret? She had so many questions that were soon to be answered.

"I'm going to give you your surprise now." Lei spoke to her as he smiled. She felt her heart flitter once more. This was a bit alarming the atmosphere was at least. She didn't expect her surprise to be such a great deal. It was then that Kagura realised something. She had just noticed that Lei was prince charming where Kyou was most definitely not. Was that what the brunette needed in her life? A prince… she would have to figure that out then. She needed time though. Such feelings couldn't be resolved so quickly.

Lei rose up from the seat before moving over to her. Bending down, he captured her lips with hers. He drew her into a passionate and loving kiss. Yes, loving, Lei most definitely know how to kiss her better. He moved his hand down her cheek as he moved to get onto his knee, propping himself up as she gazed at him without a clue at what was coming. She watched as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small yellow box. He opened the box as her eyes scanned over what was inside it, those eyes nearly widening.

"Kagura… will you marry me?"


End file.
